Secret Powers
by Hibikiri
Summary: 5 new girls came from the Sakura family to Gakuen Alice.They have secrets people around them wants to know especially their partners.Will it be kept a secret or be revealed? Pairings: MxN,RxH,AxK,NxY,SxM.OOC Characters. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The Sakuras

Me: Konnichiwa minna-san

**Me: Konnichiwa minna-san! ****This is my first fan fiction story so help me if I do something wrong. (I bow down)**

**Mikan: Yay**** Sakura-chan! You are doing Gakuen Alice fan fiction first!**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan: Hotaru what did you do that for? (She whined)**

**Hotaru: You****'re too hypoactive and noisy. (She said calmly while blowing the smoke away from her baka gun)**

**Me: You okay Mikan-chan?**

**Mikan: Yea…… I'm going back to my room. Bye!**

**Me: Ok! Bye!**** Wait a minute! Since when does she have a room at my home?**

**Hotaru: The room would be your living room. She is an idiot.**

**Me: (Sweat drop) Hotaru do you want to eat crab with me?**

**Hotaru: (Her eyes gleamed) Yes. (She ran towards me)**

**Me: Then please do the disclaimer.**

**Hotaru: Ok, Sakura doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters but might make songs by her self……can I ****eat now and give me 100 rabbits.**

**Me: ****Yea here you go. **

**I gave her ****a plate of crab and 100 rabbits just in case she will hit me with the baka cannon she has beside her now.**

**Me: Please enjoy the story!**

'Talking**'**

'_Thinking in mind'_

'SHOUTING OR LOUD NOISES'

'_S__HOUTING IN MIND'_

'**Emphasizing something**'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers**** Chapter 1**

**The Sakura Sisters**

A white, expensive limo parked outside school gates. Three figures stepped out of the limo. They were all girls about the same age. Apparently they were sisters all holding their own luggage and bags.

'Ano ne Hotaru, Sumire where is the other limo and when is it going to be here?' asked a brunette with a curious glint in her hazel eyes. Yes, this is Sakura Mikan. She is wearing a baby pink and white summer dress with her brown curly hair let down. A pink cherry blossom flower hairclip was clipped on the left of her fringe and a matching baby pink cherry blossom flower pendant around her neck.

The girl with curly black hair and dark green eyes on Mikan's left said 'I don't know Mikan…they should be here by now, right Hotaru?' and she faced the other girl beside her. This is Permy, I mean Sakura Sumire. She wore puffy light green dress with a matching hat and a green cherry blossom flower pendant.

The other girl was eating crab brain from a container which she grabbed out of no where. Yup this is our crab lover and inventor, Sakura Hotaru. She was wearing a simple purple dress, a purple flower hairclip on her raven hair and a purple cherry blossom flower pendant. After she gulped down the last spoonful of crab brain she took something out and said 'Yea it'll be here in 10 seconds.' So Mikan took out her watch and counted.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10……

'SSCCRRREEECCCCHHHHH!' A black limo was parked behind the white limo right on cue.

'You're good at guessing… hey Mikan can't you just predict the time with your alice?' Sumire said.

'No. If I do that then we won't know whether Hotaru's new invention works,' replied Mikan.

'WHAT! You were testing out Hotaru's invention ALL THIS TIME WITHOUT ME!! ……So what's this new invention?'

'Invention 10 the Fortune Telling Watch which can tell you something in the future just by asking it but beware you have to ask the question with lots of information. For example which limo I want to find, say the car label and colour. It is like a watch so you could use it as an accessory like a spy gear. On sale right now for 1 000 rabbits each,' Hotaru explained calmly and said the last sentence practically to nobody. Mikan and Sumire sweat dropped at her explanation.

'Hotaru! Sumire! Mikan-chan! ,' a pink haired girl and a dark blue haired girl shouted. Ok what did you just say? The pink one is Anna and the blue one is Nonoko? Correct! But their last name is Sakura. Yup! They are related. Anna was wearing a hot pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and a red cherry blossom pendant. Nonoko was wearing a similar dark blue dress with a white ribbon just like Anna's and a blue cherry blossom pendant.

Both of them were carrying a luggage and a backpack. They just came rushing out very slowly. They hugged Mikan and Sumire and then they tried to hug Hotaru…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

…unfortunately **THE** Hotaru shot them twice…each on the head.

'Hotaru! How could you do that to your little sisters? ,' scolded Sumire. 'Simple. To test out my new upgraded baka gun,' everyone sweat dropped at what Hotaru said. Yes even the drivers, well…except for Anna and Nonoko who aren't hard headed as Mikan is unconscious, Typical Hotaru.

Silence…. Anna and Nonoko woke up but kept silent.

'Come on sisters let's go to the teacher's office,' Mikan spoke breaking the silence and they all said okay…in Hotaru's case she nodded. They walked to the office……cross that out, they flew to the office. How? Their pendants glowed when they muttered something and then they all had angel wings, the colour of the wings is the same as their pendant. Just who are they? Who knows…? (Mysterious aura surrounds the area)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In ****the Teacher's Office**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

'Come in,' a man's voice was heard and five girls came in leaving their luggage outside(Except for backpacks) and their eyes widened and stared at the man as if they saw an alien. In front of them was a man/woman with blonde hair and light violet eyes, wearing a white top with a pink jacket and blue jeans, both making him/her look like a woman and yet like a man.

'You must be the Sakura sisters….the new students in my class! ,' the teacher said enthusiastically but the girls just stared at him with their eyes like this: O.O except Hotaru who just kept her blank face with her eyebrows rose. The sisters all thought of the same thing, _'Is our teacher male or female??'_

Silence……… while the girls stared at the teacher.

Then our silence breaker, the brunette asked with lots of curiosity, 'Are you male or female?' The teacher stared at them blankly then said 'I'm a male and my name is Narumi. I'll be your homeroom teacher for your class and I'll show you to your dorms first so you can leave your luggage without holding it all the time, before we start class.'

The girls just nodded and followed their teacher thinking the same thing again,_ 'our teacher is gay??' _'Oh yeah girls your secrets will only be known by the staff people,' Narumi-sensei suddenly spoke and the girls just nodded. What secret? Mysterious……and only I know, because I'm the author.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In the Classroom**

'KYYYAAAA!! IT'S NATUME!!'

'MARRY ME RUKA!!'

'KISS ME YUU-KUN!!'

'BE MY BOYFRIEND KOKO!!'

'BE MY LOVE MOCHI!!' The fan girls of the NRKYM **(Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Mochi)** shouted as the boys entered the room. **(Me: I'm not a fan of boys so it seems very awkward for me to type this….)**

'GO AWAY! ONLY I, THE PRESIDANT OF NRKYM CAN BE SUITABLE TO BE THEIR WIFE! ,' shouted a grey headed girl known as Luna Koizumi. **(Me: I replaced Sumire for the president because I think she is a sweet girl…unlike Luna)**She turned to the boys and transformed into a sweet girl, 'Good morning dears give me a kis-AAHHH!' Fire was set on her hair and she screamed while running around like a lunatic.

'You're annoying me,' said the fire caster and headed for his seat. 'Natsume you shouldn't be that harsh,' said a boy wearing glasses. 'Yuu he should have done that cause that hag was planning to kiss us all…right Mochi? ,' the mind reader said then shuddered at the thought.

'Uh-huh! Do you know where Ruka went Koko?' asked Mochi. 'No. Wait a sec…he's there with Usagi in his arms,' Koko the mind reader pointed to a blonde boy next to Natsume holding a bunny. 'Oh okay.'

RRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!

Everyone took their seats and Narumi came in with a smile. _'Oh great, our gay teacher is here,'_ everyone thought. 'Okay everyone can I have your attention please?' everyone looked at Narumi excluding the group of boys. 'Class we have five new students. Girls you can come in now,' Narumi announced and the Sakuras came in.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me & Mikan: Yay the first chapter finished****!  
**

**Anna & Nonoko: Sakura-chan! Are we twins?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Mikan: Ne ne, who was going to say the lines?**

**Me: Hotaru.**

**Hotaru: No.**

**Me: PLEASE! (I gave her the most adorable puppy eyes)**

**Hotaru: 1000 rabbits**

**Me: 500!**

**Hotaru: 900!**

**Me: 500!**

**Hotaru: 800!**

**Me: 800!**

**Hotaru: 500!**

**Me: DEAL!**

**Hotaru: GGRRR! Please review or face my new upgraded baka canon!!**

**Me: ****(sweat drop) Please review what you think of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Students

Me: Hi yo

**Me: Hi yo! **

**Natsume: dumb author**** (he mumbled)**

**Me: Did you say something **_**Hyuuga-kun**_**? **

**I gave him a death glare while pointing my new baka gun I bought from Hotaru.**

**Natsume: I said dumb author.**

**BAKA! BAKA! I shot Natsume when he looked away and he fell on to the floor unconscious.**

**Me: Not a very wise choice. Koko please say the disclaimer or you'll end up like him as Kokocrunch.**

**Koko: -gulp- S-s-sakura d-d-doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters but might make songs by her self.**

**Me: Thankyou.**

**I put the baka gun away,**

**Me: Enjoy!**

'Talking**'**

'_Thinking in mind'_

'SHOUTING OR LOUD NOISES'

'_S__HOUTING IN MIND'_

'**Emphasizing something**'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 2**

**The New Students **

The Sakuras came in one by one, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and lastly Mikan. Wolf whistles came from boys with hearts in their eyes **(Me: so weird and awkward……) **well…except for the group of boys. Natsume has a manga book on top of him while sleeping, Ruka was playing with his bunny, Usagi, while Koko, Mochi, Yuu were talking, all not caring about the new students. They think the girls will just become annoying fans. Just how wrong can they be?

'Girls can you please introduce yourself,' Narumi said.

'Sakura Hotaru, my alice is invention. I'm a special star, 11 years old and the oldest sister here.'

'Hi! I'm Sakura Sumire 11 years old the second oldest sister, my alice is the cat and dog predisposition and a special star.'

'Hey! Sakura Nonoko here! 10 years old with the alice of chemistry and a special star.'

'Sakura Anna here! 10 years old with the cooking alice! A special star and…'

'We're twins!' Nonoko and Anna said together while high fiving each other and the others sweat dropped at them.

'Hi I'm Sakura Mikan and I'm 10 years old. I'm the youngest sister, a special star and I have the nullification alice. Please take care of us!' Mikan bowed and the boys' mouths were watering and were hit by Hotaru's upgrade cannon to test it….well that's what she said…..

'Girls, since we don't have your uniform you can wear your own clothes for 1 week,' the girls nodded. 'Okay…who wants to be their partners?' asked Narumi and of course all the boys raised their hands… except for the group of boys. 'I choose Natsume and Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru, Koko and Anna, Yuu and Nonoko; boys please raise your hands so your partners can sit next to you!'

**Seat Arrangements: Bench 1: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and Mochi.**

** Bench 2: Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu.**

The selected boys raised their hands and the girls walked towards their seat with boys scowling and girls burning with jealousy, especially Luna.** (Me: HA! TAKE THAT! Sorry. I had to say that because I hate Luna.) **'Sensei! **WHY** does **MY** Natsume be partner with a whore when I'm better and the president of NRKYM and **WHY** are **THEY** special stars while I'm a one star?' questioned a very pissed off Luna.

'Who are you talking about you old hag? ,' replied Mikan, waking up Natsume who is pretending to sleep and he thought, _'what an interesting girl._'

'EXCUSE ME!! What did you just say??'

'She said old hag, old hag,' this time it was Hotaru who joined in the fun. **(Me: Who knew it was so fun teasing Luna!)**Before Luna could say anything, Narumi said 'She is his partner because I said so and they are special stars for certain reasons and get back in your seat or I'll make you a no star Ms Kozumi!' That definitely shut her up and the class went on with announcements until Narumi said 'Since we have new students today will be a self study.' He left a room full of cheering people.

**With Mikan & Natsume**

Mikan looked at Natsume and said 'Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan what's yours?' 'Hi Polka dots,' was the reply.

'Well hello Pervert! It is very nice to meet you,' she said and pouted cutely.** (Me: In this story Mikan is smart)**A vein popped on Natsume's head.

'My name is not Pervert little girl. My name is Hyuuga Natsume,' he muttered but the brunette heard anyway. 'Well **sorry** Hyuuga-kun and bye, bye!' She gave him one of her cute smiles and walked towards the meeting place with her sisters and left the classroom leaving a very amused Natsume.

**With Hotaru & Ruka**

'Hello Sakura-san, my name is Nogi Ruka,' he tried to start a conversation but Hotaru just ignored him and worked on her new invention, typical Hotaru. He sweats dropped and muttered, 'Ice queen.' Hotaru turned around and looked at him, 'what did you say bunny boy?'

'I said Ice Queen, Sakura-san.'

'Well I have to go and here is your goodbye gift bunny boy.'

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! She walked away leaving an unconscious Ruka.

**With Sumire & Mochi**

'Hi! Nice to meet you! ,' Sumire said nicely but Mochi ignored her and she got mad. 'Say something **Baldy**!' This caught his attention as his left eye twitched at the remark and said, 'Don't call me that, **Permy**.' She pouted, turned around and said, 'Got to go. Bye Baldy!' She left and **THE** Baldy's head was fuming.

**With Nonoko & Yuu**

'Hello Sakura-san. My name is Tobita Yuu! ,' he said and gave his hand out to shake which Nonoko did, and then she said 'Can I give you a nickname?'

'EEtttoo… People call me Iincho but I hate that nickname.'

'Can I call you Iincho?' Nonoko looked at Yuu with puppy eyes that he couldn't resist and said 'You can.'

'Okay, I have to go now! Bye, bye Iincho!' and she left.

**With Anna & Koko**

'Hello! ,' Anna said then started eating something. 'My name is Yome Kokoro, but you can call me Koko,' said Koko. 'Can I call you Kokocrunch? ,' asked Anna. Koko froze at what she said. 'Well I have to go. Bye Kokocrunch! ,' Anna gave him a cute smile making Koko blush, and then she left Koko and his thoughts.

**With The Girls**

'Hey sis! ,' Mikan shouted as she ran to a place where her sisters were waiting. 'Let's go to our room first,' Anna suggested and the others just nodded and headed towards the girls' dorms.

**In the Girls' Dorms**

They arrived at their room which apparently they share together. Actually a room big enough for 5 bedrooms, 2 toilet rooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, 1 games room and 1 study room, meaning the room is more like a WHOLE HOUSE! So enormous……ok, on with the story.

They opened the door and walked in and sat in the living room, 'Anna and Mikan, can you make us some thing to eat and drink please? ,' asked Sumire and she thought, _'You two are the best at cooking….'_ 'Sure! ,' was the reply and the two girls went to the kitchen.

30 minutes later……

Mikan came out with a tray of 5 mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies, while Anna was holding a tray with 5 cakes. **(Me: Mmmmm…hot chocolate, cookie and cake-sama...) **They sat down and started eating. 'So we have to train our special ability but when and where? ,' started Hotaru as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

Mikan took out a map from her bag and suggested, 'How about somewhere at the Northern Forest? There's a lake for us to swim, we can fly around between trees or above the trees,' she took a bite out of a cookie after saying that. 'We could try and see how it goes,' Nonoko said and everyone nodded. 'After we finish eating,' Hotaru then dug into her……crab cake and everyone sweat dropped but followed her lead. **(Me: Eeewwwwww…crab cake. IS THERE SUCH THING!!)**

After they finish eating Sumire held up a sign that says 10/10 and she said, 'That was very yummy!' They were so happy that Anna and Mikan high fived each other. 'Should we go now?' Asked Nonoko and everyone nodded and they headed of to the Northern forest.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: Oohhhh! What are they doing? ****Find out on the next chapter!**

**Natsume: Hey, Chinese girl over there!**

**I turned around. Yes I'm Chinese.**

**Me: What Hyuuga-kun?**

**Natsume: Is there something the girls are hiding from us, the boys?**

**Me: Yea so what?**

**Koko: I know already by reading your mind.**

**I sent him a death glare.**

**Me: You can't spoil the surprise now okay?**

**Koko: I might.**

**Me: HOTARU!! COME HERE NOW!!**

**Hotaru came and I whispered in her ear about Koko telling the secret. We took out our precious baka guns.**

**Me & Hotaru: You say the secret now, then face our baka guns 10x.**

**Koko: -gulp- Okay you win I won't say anything…**

**Me: Okay! I would like to thank these people for the first five reviewing my story!**

**animeaddict.7**

**Chichiru chu**

**dominiqueanne**

**-natsume-luvr25-**

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**Anna & Nonoko: Yay! We're twins!**

**Me: Please tell me if this is too short or too long. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Challenge

Me: Yea

**Me: Yea! This is my 3rd chappie!!**

**Mikan: I'm amazed how you can do 2 chapters in 1...2 days!**

**Me: Simple. 1, it's the holidays. 2, I finished the first one on Monday and started my second chapter on Tuesday.**

**Mikan: Is that true?**

**Me: 1 is true but my first chappie was from Mon-Wed (same week), while second chappie was from Wed-Fri (same week).**

**Mikan: So fast...**

**Me: I was bored to death at home with nothing to do.**

**Mikan: Oh...that explains it.**

**Me: Mikan-chan, please do the disclaimer.**

**Mikan: ****Sakura-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters but might make songs by her self.**

**Me: Enjoy! I wasn't that bored because typing this is very interesting.**

'Talking**'**

'_Thinking in mind'_

'**Emphasizing something**'

'_**Song'**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 3**

**A Challenge**

The girls headed to the Northern Forest peacefully and they looked around. 'Hey, Mikan is right this place has the areas we need to practice in!' exclaimed Anna. 'So it is a good place? ,' asked Mikan and everyone nodded. 'Now is when we can practice,' Sumire said and then Hotaru spoke, 'I think it's the best to come at night time when everyone is asleep.' 'Yea,' everyone said. 'Come on everyone, second period is about to start! ,'shouted Nonoko and they all rushed to their classroom.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The girls entered the classroom just before the bell rang. They sat next to their partner and not long their maths teacher came in. 'I have heard that we have new students so can you please come here,' said the teacher which is... (Drum roll) Jinno-sensei! The girls came out to the front and greeted Jinno. 'Okay, I'm Jinno, your maths teacher with the alice of lightning (he made a spark for an example), so be on your very best behaviour,' the girls nodded and they walked back to their seats.

'Ne Jinno-sensei, what ability type are they? ,'asked a random student. 'Lets see uuummmm...they are in the dangerous type class,' everyone was shocked at how their alices could be dangerous at all. A random person asked, 'Is it because of your certain reasons?' 'Yes,' the girls replied making the class in a deep thought.

After everyone came back to earth they continued with their class. The girls were very smart which proves that they should be special stars...unlike Luna who is very dumb. **(Me: Hehehehehe...MWAHAHAHAHA!! sorry right now I'm on high sugar level...eheheheh...)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After Class**

'Hello Sakuras. My name is Miysu Nori **(Me: Random name. He is from a different class and the news of 5 beautiful sisters spread to the whole school in one day...wow...) **and I would like to create a fan club called, Sakura Sisters,' said Nori.

'We don't really want a-,' Mikan got interrupted no other then Nori. 'Thankyou Mikan-sama, I would become the president and do my very best! ,'he said and ran beginning to create the club while Mikan sweat dropped, Hotaru and Sumire banged their heads on the table. Mikan, Anna and Nonoko slapped their heads. _'Oh great_, _just what we needed,'_ they all thought.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**7:00 Dinner Time!!**** (I'm thinking about steaks, omelettes, chickens...off to my daydream...mmmmmm...)**

The sisters went to the cafeteria and ordered their lunch and sat in a spare table together. _'I can't wait till night time so we can practice our powers!!' _Anna talked telepathically through her minds to her sister's. **(Me: The pendants let them talk telepathically to each other... SUGOI!!)**

'_I can't wait to play!!' _Mikan shouted in her mind and her sisters had to cover their ears. Some people stared at them thinking they are weird. _'Mikan-chan, don't shout it hurts and I think I'm going to get a headache,' _Sumire thought back and Mikan just nodded. Their lunch arrived and they started eating. When they finished their food, the old h-...I mean Luna and a couple of fan girls of NRKYM behind her approached them and she announced, 'I Kozumi Luna, challenge you Sakuras to a singing competition!!'

Everyone was staring at them with worry and curiosity. 'You sure about that ugly? ,'asked by Hotaru while she was wiping her mouth with a napkin. 'Of course unless you are too scared to accept this challenge,' Luna replied with full confidence. _'Do you want to? ,'_asked Nonoko. _'Sure,'_ everyone reply to her. 'We accept,' Nonoko answered. 'Okay, meet you at our classroom at 7:30. You have to be in a group and I bet all of you are lousy singers. Ohohohohoho!! ,'Luna said as she and the fan girls walked out of the cafeteria.

People in the cafeteria started talking about the challenge and decided to watch the show. 'Do you want to go and get changed or just go straight to the classroom? ,'Hotaru asked in a monotone voice, Mikan thought of a better idea, 'We could unpack while we wait until the selected time then change into our skirts!' Everyone agrees with her and they just walked towards their room/dorm/house. **(Me: WOW!! A lot has happened in one day!! 1 day chapter 1-3...)**

**Koko's POV**

I was bored while waiting for my dinner so read Anna's mind and this was what she thought, _'I can't wait till night time so we can practice our powers!!' _Then another voice piped in, _'I can't wait to play!! ,'_I had to cover my ears. That voice was definitely Mikan's. _'Mikan-chan, don't shout it hurts and I think I'm going to get a headache,' _I heard Sumire and then I saw Mikan nod her head.

How can they talk through their minds?! Is this part of their special ability or am I just hallucinating? Sigh. I received my dinner and started eating. I finished eating when the sisters finished, the disgusting ugly old ha-I mean Kozumi and some fan girls approached them and said, 'I Kozumi Luna, challenge you Sakuras to a singing competition!!' I was shocked but then again, it was normal for girls like **her **to do that.

Later I heard them say sure and then 'Okay, meet you at our classroom at 7:30. You have to be in a group and I bet all of you are lousy singers. Ohohohohoho!! ,'Kozumi said made me burn with anger for saying that about Anna. WHAT AM I SAY-I mean thinking. I turned to the guys I hang out which is obviously Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Mochu.** (Me: I noticed I wrote Mochi instead of Mochu...I just found another nickname!! mochi is a rice cake, a traditional food for the Japanese new year)**

**End of POV**

Koko turned towards his friends and asked, 'Do you want to go and watch?'

'Ok,' by bunny b-Ruka.

'Sure,' by Iin-Yuu.

'Why not,' by bald-Mochu.

'Hn,' by per-Natsume.

They walked towards the classroom. **(Me: I keep on trying not to call them by their nicknames hehehehe)**

**Mikan's POV**

I was unpacking my stuff peacefully after changing until Sumire nee-chan yelled, 'MIKAN!! WE HAVE TO GO!!' 'OK! I'M COMING! ,'I shouted back and then I just left my luggage in my room and then I dashed down stairs to see my sisters waiting for me. 'OKAY, LET'S GO and show that old hag what we've got!!' I yelled and pumped my fist in the air while my sisters pumped their fists in the air, and shouted yea. We walked to our classroom, discussing what song to sing.

**End of POV**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Clothes**** (They are still wearing their necklaces, which is not showed)**

**Mikan: A white ****short sleeved blouse with a pink and white checkered tie, a white jacket and a light pink mini-skirt with a pink sakura chained belt. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail on the right with a white flat top cap with a pink sakura flower on the left. White Mary Janes (black leather shoes you wear for high school) and white knee-high stockings.**

**Hotaru****: The same blouse as Mikan with a purple and black checkered tie, a dark purple jacket and a matching dark purple mini-skirt. A purple butterfly clip clipped on her left bangs, black Mary Janes and black knee-high stockings.**

**Sumire: ****Same blouse as Mikan with a green and white checkered tie, a light green jacket and a green mini-skirt. A green clover clip clipped on her right bangs, black Mary Janes and black knee-high stockings.**

**Anna: Same blouse with red and white checkered tie, a red jacket and a red mini-skirt. A red heart band held her hair in a normal ponytail, white Mary Janes and white knee-high stockings.**

**Nonoko: Same blouse with blue and white checkered tie, a dark blue jacket and a light blue mini-skirt. A blue water droplet band held her hair in a normal ponytail, white Mary Janes and white knee-high stockings.**

**I know it seems like school clothes.**

**The Classroom 7:30 DUN DUN DDUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!**

'Oh, so the lousy singers are here to get beaten,' Luna said as the sisters came with a big audience watching. What I meant was HUMONGOUS!! 'So we just sing here? ,' questioned a very annoyed Hotaru. 'No, in the classroom,' Luna walked into the classroom with the fan girls trailing behind her then the sisters then the audience...not enough room so they peeked from the door. 'Ok we sing in a group, you brats are in a group, I'm with these girls,' Luna smirked then motioned to the fan girls behind her.

'We are going first enjoy,' Luna said to the audience in her disgusting sugary voice. When they sang with the music, it was way off key...translation, IT WAS HORRIBE!! The poor, poor audience had to cover their ears to not hear their screeching voices. **(Me: Remember, Natsume and his gang group...is there as well...covering their ears.) **

Once they finished the audience was nearly dead, Luna happily said, 'Ha! How's that, I bet you can't do any better.' _'We so __**can**__ beat that lousy crap that doesn't seem like singing, '_the sisters thought at the same time and they put in the cd on the music player. 'Here we go!'

**Who I**** Am ****Made by me (Me: This is my first time making a song so tell me if it is good or not)**

_**(Mikan)**_

_**I like to play around almost everyday,**_

_**I want to play games with my friends! (Hotaru: My friends)**_

_**One day you see me, next time you don't,**_

_**With all these tips tell me who am I? (Anna: Who am I?)**_

Everyone uncovered their ears as they hear such an angelic voice.

_**(All) **__**Chorus**_

_**Hey! You! Over there!**_

_**You know me you just forgot.**_

_**Come! On**__**! Guess! Guess!**_

_**I'm someone near you right now.**_

_**Right now...**_

_**Guess who I am.**_

_**End of Chorus**_

Managing to follow the beat the girls started dancing.

_**(Hotaru)**_

_**My dream is to be the best of the best,**_

_**To do what I wanna do. (Sumire: Wanna do)**_

_**(Sumire)**_

_**I want to make friends with everyone around me. (Mikan: Around me)**_

_**I have to do my best at everything I do!**_

Everyone was enjoying the song made Luna seethe with anger.

_**(All) **__**Chorus**_

_**Hey! You! Over there!**_

_**You know me you just forgot.**_

_**Come! On! Guess! Guess!**_

_**I'm someone near you right now.**_

_**Right now...**_

_**Guess who I am.**_

_**End of Chorus**_

_**(Nonoko)**_

_**I love cute stuff and you know that.**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna be with you!**_

_**(Anna)**_

_**I love sweets for me to eat. (Nonoko: To eat)**_

_**The way it melts in my mouth,**_

_**Makes me feel so happy!!**_

They swinged their hands in the air as if it was a concert...except for the gang who just watched in awe and that it wasn't a concert.

_**(All) **__**Chorus**_

_**Hey! You! Over there!**_

_**You know me you just forgot.**_

_**Come! On! Guess! Guess!**_

_**I'm someone near you right now.**_

_**Right now...**_

_**Guess who I am.**_

_**End of Chorus and Song**_

Everyone cheered when the girls finished except for the group of bitches who knows that they lost but won't admit it. 'You won eh? But I bet you cheated you bitches,' Luna said with anger. 'Prove it. You sang much worse than us,' Sumire indicated and the audience agreed with her by nodding their heads. 'You won't get away with it! ,' Luna yelled while running away with her group. **(Sakura's wins: 1, Luna's wins: 0)**Everyone cheered again and then they went back to their dorms to sleep.

The girls went back into the room and then Hotaru turned around and said, 'Let's go now.' Knowing what their sister meant they nodded and they jumped out of their window and ran towards the Northern Forest.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: I'm going to tell what they are doing next chapter.**

**Mikan: Why did you take a long time on this one?**

**Me: Holidays ended and I have to think for a long time to write this song.**

**Mikan: At least the song is good.**

**Me: Yea...please review and tell me is the song I created is ok.**

**Me & Mikan: Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4 1st Secret

**Me: Hi yo! Sorry for the long wait! Gomen!**

**Anna & Nonoko: Hi!! Our secret is going to be revealed to the readers...YOU BETTER NOT TELL THE BOYS ABOUT THIS!!  
Ruka, Yuu & Koko: What secret?**

**The girls sweat dropped at their mistake.**

**Mochu: What is the secret that you are not able to tell us?**

**The girls made bigger sweat drops and then Mikan came to the rescue!**

**Mikan: That we are having our period.**

**Natsume: You shouldn't have it at such an early stage polka.**

**Mikan: You shouldn't be able to speak such a long sentence hentai (pervert).**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Sumire: Hooray! You beat the cold hearted Hyuuga!**

**Sumire shakes Mikan's hand as if it was a ceremony...a very boring one too...**

**Me: Hotaru please say the disclaimer for 200 rabbits.**

**Hotaru: 300 rabbits.**

**Me: Accept it or leave it.**

**Hotaru: Sakura doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters but might make songs by her self like the one in chapter 3.**

**Me: Enjoy and here are your 200 rabbits. By the way I think it might be boring.**

'Talking**'**

'_Thinking in mind'_

'**Emphasizing something**'

'_**Song'**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 4**

**1st Secret**

**Recap**

The girls went back into the room and then Hotaru turned around and said, 'Let's go now.' Knowing what their sister meant they nodded and they jumped out of their window and ran towards the Northern Forest.

**End of Recap**

**Start of chapter**

**(Did I tell you that they jumped off from 3 blocks high??...guess not...)**

As they ran to the Northern Forest with excitement we shall have to go to the boys for a while.

**With the boys after the competition**

'Hey! Do you guys want to go out and take a walk before we go to sleep? ,'asked Koko and he read their thoughts. His friends knowing him just thought their answers.

'_Whatever,'_Koko looked away from Natsume.

'_I don't mind as long as I don't catch a cold or I'll torture you! ,'_Koko shuddered with fear at Mochu's response.

'_Ok,'_ were Yuu's and Ruka's simple answers.

'Then let's head out now soldiers! ,'Koko shouted like a commander but this was his friends' response, 'Shut up! I want a quiet walk!' Koko backed away, 'Ok, ok. Let's go,' he said quietly and they all headed towards a certain sakura tree which is near the Northern Forest.

**Back to the girls**

They arrived in the middle of the Northern Forest near a lake. 'Let's start now! I can't wait anymore!! ,'cried a now very impatient Mikan. 'Okay let's transform into our normal mermaid forms,' instructed Hotaru and they all walked near the lake.

'Activate,' they said and then their necklace glowed.

'Sakuras I call forth thee! ,'Mikan's necklace released pink sakura petals.

'Butterflies I call forth thee,'Hotaru's one released butterflies.

'Clovers I call forth thee! ,' Sumire's one released green clovers.

'Droplets I call forth thee! ,' Nonoko's one released blue droplets.

'Hearts I call forth thee! ,'Anna's one released red hearts.

'MERMAID TRANSFORMATION!!! ,'they all shouted at the same time and the stuff being released enveloped them.

As the stuff disappeared, they were sitting down looking similar. Mikan had a pink bra and tail with white diamonds in a ring around her tail. There are pink highlights on her hair which is let down with a sakura clip, clipped on her left side of the bangs. 'Sakura Mermaid,' ending her last transforming sentence and moved into the water. Hotaru had same as Mikan but purple bra, tail, highlights and a purple butterfly hair clip, 'Butterfly Mermaid.'

Sumire's was green bra, tail, highlights and a green clover hair clip, 'Clover Mermaid.' Nonoko's was blue bra, tail, highlights and a blue droplet hair clip, 'Droplet Mermaid.' Anna's was red bra, tail, highlights and a red heart hair clip, 'Heart Mermaid.' **(I think I made it too detailed and it was very boring to you...I think...) **They all followed Mikan into the water and started playing around and splashing about, swimming here then there. Not so far away from here, Natsume's group arrived at a certain sakura tree.

**Natsume's Group**

'Hey guys! Can you hear something? ,'Ruka asked and everyone stopped to listen and all the heard was splashing noises and laughter from far away...but pretty close. 'Who could be out at this time of night? ,'asked Yuu, 'Us and other people,'answered Koko. 'You want to go and investigate?' Everyone nodded and they walked towards the laughter hidden by the trees.

They towards a lake and their eyes widened. There in the lake were five mermaids swimming around and laughing. One has pink and auburn hair, another has pink and red hair, the other has black and green, the one next to her has dark blue and light blue hair, and the last one who had a monotone smile, had black and purple hair. All of them were splashing in the lake playing tag.

The boys stood there, their feet frozen to the ground and they were silent in thought. After a while the mermaids disappeared under water. 'Was it just me or did I saw 5 mermaids swimming around? ,'asked Ruka stupidly and Koko said, 'It wasn't just you, we **ALL** saw it them,' he read their minds. 'Let's go back,' Yuu said and they all nodded in agreement and they headed for their respectful dorms.

**Mikan's POV**

I was playing happily with my sisters until I felt some presence somewhere behind the trees so I sent a telepathic message to my sisters.

'_Hey everybody! Someone is watching us,' _I thought.

'_WHAT!! ,'_shouted everyone.

'_Ok in a count of 3 we dive down underwater and Mikan can teleport us to our bathtub okay? ,'_said by the oh so smart Hotaru.

'_Ok'_

'_1, 2, 3 and DIVE!!'_

We dived down and I teleported us to our bathtub. **(EVERYTHING in their dorm is VERY big so the bath tub can fit them all) **

**Normal POV**

'Looks like we made it ne? ,'said Anna and they all nodded. '-yawn- Let's go to bed now,'Mikan said and they all went into their rooms which were connected together in case of emergencies. They nodded off to sleep and the only sound you will hear is sleeping noises everywhere, 'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: Hey! Sorry if it took a long time because there is 1, lots of homework & 2, writing another story. **

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Duran-Kuga**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**zelrilnise**

**Manga Lover 94**

**kbrand**

**RedEmber018**

**Blizzel**

**NatsuMikan96**

**catheriney2004**

**A Rose Thorn**

**littleazngirl24**

**owly-chan**

**sweetstuff417**

**cutiebear14**

**.Hime no Kanashimi**

**Me: Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Luna the Lunatic

Me:

**Me: Sorry for the long wait but I had writers block and now I have 3 stories to take care of now but now is the holidays!**

**I'm going to start commenting about other people's comment. Don't worry it is in a good way like they ask a question I tell them an answer here. **

**Me: I would like to thank these people for reviewing err after I posted up my 4****th**** chappie!**

**To...**

**Blizzel****: I'm glad you don't think it is boring and do your best writing yours! I'm also glad that you think that the mermaids look pretty!**

**youare-who-youare****: I'll do my best updating but like I said I have 3 stories to deal with and an annoying little brother next to me, who is talking out loud while playing my Nintendo Ds, so it will take a while to update.**

**tamaharu.4ever****: Like I said with youare-who-youare my brother is very annoying when I want peace and quiet and listening to my songs. Ggrrr. Now he is nudging me to look at this and that. Since I'm the older one I have to make him happy so I hope you understand my problem. He won't do this after the holidays though which is good and THANK GOD!**

**kbrand****: Expect the unexpected. –I said it mysteriously-**

**Tear Droplet****: I'm happy that the people reading this are happy. –smiles sweetly-**

**iimAdOrKabLe****: That's what you'll think.**

**kikyorules10****: Mikan: She's right! You better complete this story!**

**Me: That's what I'm planning to do!! But how many chapters?! Ahh! My head hurts! –spins around and falls on the ground-**

**Me****: Well that's all and I hope minna enjoys this. Please don't try to read this if you haven't read/watch Gakuen Alice yet because my friend tried reading this and she said it was weird because she hasn't read/watch Gakuen Alice yet. I think I talk too much now... **

**I suddenly felt very gloomy because I made a bad impression of myself.**

**Mikan: -sweat drop- Let's start the story now! –whispers- The guys haven't found out yet right?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Mikan: Good.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 5**

**Luna the Lunatic**

**Recap**

'_Looks like we made it ne? ,'said Anna and they all nodded. '-yawn- Let's go to bed now,'__ Mikan said and they all went into their rooms which were connected together in case of emergencies. They nodded off to sleep and the only sound you will hear is sleeping noises everywhere, 'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.'_

**End of Recap**

**Start of Chapter**

The next day Natsume walked along the corridor and he met Ruka and his gang.

'Do you still remember about the mermaids yesterday? ,'Mochu asked.

'What? I thought it was just a dream! ,'exclaimed Yuu.

'Well as far as I can tell, everyone did see the mermaids yesterday,' Koko said after reading everyone's mind.

'Why do you think there are mermaids here? I thought they were just a legend,' Ruka stated.

'Who cares about mermaids,' Natsume said in a bored tone but inside he felt interested, _'Yeah Ruka, why are there mermaids here when they are non-existents?'_

'Are you sure you are not interested Natsume? ,'Koko asked.

'_If Koko is reading my mind then maybe I'll go for some Kokocrunch to eat for a snack,_'Natsume thought.

'No thanks.'

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'There goes the bell, let's go in and wait,' Mochu said and they headed for their classroom. When they came into the classroom they saw some boys taking pictures a bit further away from their seats. One of them was Miysu Nori **(Refer to chapter 3) **who was collecting money from the people who were taking pictures of someone sitting near their seats.

'Hey what are they doing,'Mochu asked a boy and he just pointed at the direction which the gangs' eyes followed and they saw a group of girls huddled together. Not only that they were huddled together with very cute faces but they were the Sakura sisters sleeping together with light shining on them. The gang blushed visibly except for Natsume who was clever enough to hide his with his bangs.

The girls came in early and apparently fell asleep. Suddenly they stirred in their sleep and they all woke up at once. Being the eldest of them all, she was the first to register what happened. Instinctively she took out her new upgrade baka gun and-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mr Bear came out of no where and holds a sign saying, 'Please wait a moment,' while you hear Hotaru using her baka gun. After a while Mr Bear goes and you see all the fan boys there...**ALL **the fan boys from the fan club were destroyed. Dun. Dun. DUUNNNN!! Okay, okay they aren't dead **(Sisters & me: But we wish they were but they are still human beings) **they are just unconscious.

The rest of the sisters now understood what happened and started picking up the cameras and confiscating them from their fans so they could delete all the pictures, but before they could delete any, Hotaru took all the cameras from them and but them in a machine box with wings. She pressed a couple of button and the box flew away. She then took out a white board with information of her new invention, a stick to point at the board and a scholarship hat to wear.

She started talking and pointing her stick. 'Invention 39, the Winged Box. It is just like what it is called, a box with wings. It is used for moving things from a long distance. All you have to do is tell it where to go. On sale tomorrow for 5 000 rabbits.' Everyone who was alive, sweat dropped at her. She put back all the stuff and took all the rabbits from Nori that he collected.

'Hotaru what are you going to do with the cameras and rabbits? ,'Mikan asked but Hotaru just said, 'Rabbits,' with money signs in her eyes. Everybody sweat dropped as another robot that looked like a maid came out and picked up all their fan boys. Hotaru yet again, took out all the stuff again with different information on the black board.

'Invention 40, the Maid Robot. It is used for moving bigger things unlike the winged box. Right now I was testing it so, on sale after tomorrow for 10 000 rabbits. If you are wondering about why there is information on the blackboard change so fast, it is because it's one of my inventions.'

The information on the blackboard changed to information about the blackboard. 'Invention 15, the Information Blackboard. The user has to put on a clip and imagine what they have to explain.' Hotaru showed them a black clip on her blouse. 'It is very easy to use and you can buy it in the shops for 25 000 rabbits each.'

She put back all her stuff and everyone there sweat dropped at her. Just then Narumi-sensei came in and all the students went to their class and seats. 'Okay class let's start with roll call,' Narumi said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was lunch time and the sisters walked to the cafeteria. As they walked there, they passed Luna who was poking her nose in the air with her so-called companions. Luna suddenly pushed Nonoko on to the ground, 'Ow!' The others rushed to her side and helped her up

'Hey! Why did you push Nonoko-chan on to the floor? ,' Mikan asked but more of shouted.

'What are you saying disgusting brownie? She bumped into me and fell onto the ground,' Luna said innocently which nearly made Mikan and the others want to puke. She obviously added fuel to the fire.

'I saw you push her! ,' Anna shouted angrily but Luna clashed with her like a sword with two words, 'Prove it.'

'Do you want to start a fight?! Is that all? ,' Sumire questioned and Luna just nodded her head.

'That's right. I want to see you wimps beaten up and looking powerless after you humiliated me at that stupid contest! ,' Luna screeched the last part of the sentence and since it was pretty loud. They were at the front of the cafeteria. They have attracted attention from the people there. Ahem! **Including** Natsume's gang.

'By the way Lunatic.** (Me: This is a new nickname for Luna! I like the name but I hate the character using the name -boohoo-) **I have proof that you were the one who pushed Nonoko onto the ground.' Hotaru then showed her video taper, that she was using to video tape the school for a reward.

**Flashback**

The sisters were walking near a noticeboard with many people but not that many like about 24 or so. 'I wonder what all the racket is about,' Anna said out loud and the answers comes to her naturally.

Random people speaking now...

'Wow. The reward is 1000 000 rabbits,' Hotaru's ears perked up at the amount of rabbits. 'Wahhh. A video of our school and a website. I don't really think I can do this.' 'But you said you wanted the prize right so go for it!'

'The judges will only choose 1 video only then only one person can win that much money.' 'Read properly you dimwit! –he hits his friend's head- It says you can work in a group but not only that, each person gets 1000 000 rabbits.' 'Your right and you can go outside the school as much as you like!'

'I believe that I can win this reward! ,' a girl said and her followers were clapping as if she won it already. 'Hohohohohohohohohoho!'

'Excuse me can you please move so we can look,' Mikan pushed into the crowed.

'We want to know what the competition is,' Anna also pushed in.

'Please move,' Nonoko pushed inner.

'Don't touch me with your filthy hands! ,' the girl who was laughing pushed them all down.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru blew the smoke coming from her baka gun and a light gleamed on it. She needed a pathway to her awaiting reward and they pushed her little sisters so why not make the crowd unconscious. Even the innocents. She walked calmly to the poster and read it.

_**WEBSTITE COMPETITION**_

_Dear my dear students,_

_This is Narumi and I was thinking that about every school has a website so we should have one for Gakuen Alice. So I convinced __one of the principles to have a competition for students to make a website and we will choose the best one and put the web on the net. This is some information before you start making your website._

_Competition: Make a fabulous website_

_Who: You can do it by yourself or in a group__ up to 15 people and no more. It can be done by any students any age._

_When: __April 4__th__-May 31__st_

_Where: __When you finished you just send it to one principle's account which is'IamtheprincipleofGakuenAliceandILOVECOOKIES!!' and I kind of snooped out his account name..._

_How: Please ask your homeroom teacher to give you the 'How to Make a Website' sheet._

_Why: I told you already._

_Reward: 1__st__ prize/the grand prize-1000 000 rabbits for the winner or 1000 000 rabbits for each person in the group and they also get a mechanical item each of their own choice like a laptop or mobile ect, ect._

_2__nd__ prize-100 000 rabbits each person in the group, some vouchers and 3 cameras._

_3__rd__ prize-10 000 rabbits each, vouchers and 2 big books_

_Other runner-ups get bits of rabbits and other stuff like chocolate and pens._

_To sign up please give a list of names and a group name to your homeroom teacher__ at the last day of the competition._

_Please do your best__,_

_Sincerely_

_Narumi and other faculty members._

'I am definitely signing up,' Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes. 'Hotaru let's all be in the same group and work together,' Sumire suggested and everyone agreed but in Hotaru's mind, _'If more people is in my group and we win then we would have like 5000 000 rabbits!'_

'Of course the more the merrier,' Hotaru snickered at that thought while her sisters just wonder what she meant except for Mikan who is just can't wait to make the website. 'I said I will make a video of the school so we could put it in the website so people will know what the school looks like,' Hotaru said and she fished out a video taper and started video taping.

'Let's go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch and then decide whether we should have more people in our group or not,' Nonoko said as her tummy grumbled. Everyone giggled and headed to the cafeteria leaving the unconscious people.

**End of Flashback**

And that's about it.

'What! You can't possibly film the whole thing in that! ,' Luna screeched but Hotaru said, 'Yes.'

'What's with the commotion here? ,' Jinno-sensei came just when Luna was about to smack Hotaru across the face.

'Jin-Jin-sensei Luna pushed Nonoko-chan onto the ground then she wanted to fight us and when you came she nearly hit Hotaru-neechan on her face,' Mikan told Jinno with the face of truth.

'I was defending myself right now and Nonoko-san bumped onto me and fell and they are accusing me that I pushed her,' Luna told Jinno innocently –bleh-.

'Kozumi don't lie to me. I heard you loud and clear about the Sakuras' being beaten and hurt,' Jinno took out his wand and started crackling lightning threatenly.

'Oh yeah, sensei. I have proof that she started all this,' Hotaru said and started playing the video. It started from when they were walking to the cafeteria and then you see Lunatic pushing Nonoko onto the ground. You then hear the whole conversation all the way up to the part when Jinno-sensei came in.

Luna felt frightened and she thought that Hotaru only filmed the part when she pushed Nonoko, but she had filmed the **whole **conversation.

'Kozumi not only you lied to me but you also have hurt the Sakuras. Do you have anything else to say?'

'-doki, doki-,' goes Luna's heart.

'Okay since Kozumi isn't answering then I'll ask the audience who is the guilty person here,' Jinno decided and turned to the people in the cafeteria, 'who is the guilty one here Kozumi or the Sakuras?'

At this point the girls finally noticed that everyone was watching and they saw all the eyes on them.

'Say E if you think that the Sakuras are guilty.'

'-cricket, cricket-,' Luna's jaw dropped, she's dead for sure.

'Say I if you think that Luna is guilty.'

'IIIIIIIII!! ,' everyone shouted and Jinno had finished his judgement.

'Kozumi Luna, I shall choose your punishment, right here, right now.'

'What about them? ,' Luna points at an empty spot, where her so-called-friends were suppose to be, '-gulp-.'

'For lying to me, you will a no star for 2 weeks and for this commotion and wasting my time, extra homework from me and here -zap-,' Jinno shot Luna with his lightning and Luna fell on the ground. **(Sakura's wins: 2, Luna's wins: 0)**

'You girls may go now,' Jinno said to the sisters and, '-growl-,' came from 5 girls' tummy and they blushed as everyone chuckled.

The girls hurried to order something while Mikan tries to find a table for them to seat but there weren't any around. Then she saw a table with only 1 person sitting on it.

Mikan headed towards the table and asked the person who seems to be a blue haired girl wearing the middle school uniform, 'Excuse me but can me and my sisters join you on this table?' The girl looked up. Sapphire clashed with hazel and there was surprise on the girl's face and the people sitting on other tables.

'Wow you look so kawaii! ,' the girl blushed at Mikan's compliment. 'Ne, ne what is your name? My name is Sakura Mikan,' Mikan asked bubbly.

'M-My n-name is I-Ibaragi N-Nobara,' the girl stuttered. 'Well Nobara-chan I hope we can be friends,' Mikan gave her one of her beautiful smiles and her fan club nearly had a nosebleed, if it weren't for Natsume burning his anger on them.

**Natsume's POV**

Grrr. I hate these fan boys. They are so annoying and they even making me burn their heads. I feel a bit better now. They should never look at her like that because she is **mine**.

Wait a minute. Did I just say mine? I did not thought that and KOKO STOP READING MY MIND OR ELSE I'LL BURN YOU AS WELL!!

**Normal POV**

Koko shifted in his seat and looked away from Natsume.

Nobara smiled. For once in her life someone had wanted to be her friend apart from her sensei, but that's different. This is a girl that had wanted to be her friend and is not scared of her. 'I-I would love to Saku-,' Nobara started to say but got cut off.

'You can call me Mikan-chan if you want Nobara-chan,' Mikan said.

'Okay Mikan-chan. You can sit here if you like and Mikan-chan is very cute too!'

Sparkles suddenly surrounded them as they hug each other.

'Mikan! Did you find a table? ,' Anna shouted.

'Yes! And a new friend too!'

They all came to the table and ate together while making friends with Nobara.

Unknown to all, outside the cafeteria, someone was watching from a tree in the shadows.

'My ice princess has finally found friends and they are some quite powerful group of girls too, especially that girl with the smile of an angel. I'll need to investigate more.'

The shadow disappeared with the wind leaving some leaves falling to the ground.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: YES! I finally finished this chapter! This is very long as well to pay up for not updating so long.**

**Mikan: Some people also reviewed while she was writing this story.**

**Me: Yup and I'll like to thank these people:**

**bloodyrosey:**** Yup, only once in a while.**

**BloodyRozze:**** Miss Hehe I was planning on making this like the other side of my story 'A New Guardian,' but it doesn't really make sense but I'll try to. **

**I'm also planning to put the story together in a sequel. I'll definitely add Ikuto in 'A New Guardian' and the sequel just that who should he be partnered with? (Romantic thing like girlfriend and boyfriend) By the way, what does envocable mean?**

**sweetcandy90:**** No comment but please be patient as you can.**

**Me: That's all and I hope you are happy with this chapter.**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6 2nd Secret of Two Sisters

**Me:**** I've decided! This will be a Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice story! But Shugo Chara will come at the sequel so people who only know Gakuen Alice can still read this.**

**Enjoy!**

'**--------------.' (missing words)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 6**

**~2****nd**** Secret of Two Sisters~**

**Recap**

'_My ice princess has finally found friends and they are some quite powerful group of girls too, especially that girl with the smile of an angel. I'll need to investigate more.'_

_The shadow disappeared with the wind leaving some leaves falling to the ground._

**End of Recap**

**Start of Chapter**

They all introduced themselves and chattered.

'What is your alice?'

'Ice.'

'How old are you?'

'13.'

'Which year are you in?'

'I'm in 8th grade, how about you?'

'We are in 5th grade and what is your star ranking?'

'I'm a special star.'

'Don't you have any friends?

Silence and everyone stared at Hotaru.

'Umm. Everyone doesn't like me so I don't have any friends except for my sensei. Everyone calls me the ice princess.'

'We are your friends now,' Mikan said nicely and the sparkles came back.

'Oh yeah! Are you busy Nobara-chan? ,' Anna asked nicely.

'No.'

'Do you want to join our group for this competition?'

'What competition?'

'It is a competition that you have to make a school website for our school. You should do it with us! ,' Mikan shouted excitedly.

'I think I will,' Nobara said happily because she was asked to help.

'Yay! Another person in our group,' Nonoko jumped out of her chair while waving her hands in the air. People just looked at her. 'Nonoko don't flip your food over us! ,' Sumire scolded. 'Sorry.' She sat down and they all finished their lunch. They got up and threw away their rubbish and started talking about the website.

**Mika****n's POV**

I can't believe that Nobara doesn't have any friends and also that they are scared of her! A nice cute girl like her! Maybe it is because of her ice alice. Well I'm not scared because I have more dangerous alices then her.....

'Oh yeah we need to go to our ability classes after this,' Anna said.

'Which ability class are you in Nobara-chan? ,' I asked.

'....dangerous....,' she sounded scared as if that telling us this we will hate her. 'Same! We will be in the same class except that I'll have to go to a different class afterwards.' I smiled and then frowned at the thought of leaving her all alone.

'Eh? How come your alice is dangerous? ,' I saw her face change to a worried one.

'Actually we are also in a different class as well. For Mikan special, Sumire somatic, Anna. Nonoko and I are in the technical class,' Hotaru explained to Nobara who made a worried face, 'Meaning we can be with you for half the class.'

'RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!'

'Let's go minna. To the dangerous ability classroom! ,' I said enthusiastically and I let Nobara-chan lead the way. We walked and walked till we were in front of a door with the sign 'Dangerous Ability Class' on the door. I opened the door just to see everyone staring at us but I met a pair of eyes.

Out of all of them why did it have to be these crimson eyes?

Natsume's eyes.

All I see in those eyes are some kind of feelings like worry, pity or whatever you call it. I thonk, I mean think **(Me: Sometimes Mikan is stupid and doesn't notice it but other times she will correct herself) **that he wish we weren't here. Isn't he nice! Actually, isn't that the same meaning as the face Nobara-chan made? Maybe they are worried about us being in the dangerous class! Then they might think we are weak....we will show them!

I think my sisters heard me through telepathy and they nodded in agreement.

**Normal POV**

Suddenly a black figure appeared out of nowhere which made Mikan, Anna and Nonoko take a step backwards. It then turned around for you to see a man wearing black clothes, a white mask and IS THAT BLACK LIPSTICK!!! 'I am very sorry for scaring you. I am your sensei Persona,' he said and turned around and said, 'These 5 girls will be joining us and we will see if they are ready to do a mission. Please make them welcome.'

There was something you need to know. That's right! The reason why everyone is staring at them not including Natsume, is because-

'MIKAN PLEASE SIT NEXT TO ME!!'

'HOTARU YOU LOOK AS BEAUTIFUL AS COOL BLUE SKY!!'

Please let me continue and be quiet. As I was saying-

'ANNA PLEASE LET ME EAT YOUR COOKING!!'

Please shut up and let me spea-

'NONOKO YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!'

SHUT UP I SAY!!!

'SUMIRE PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!'

How _dare_ they interrupt _and _ignore the author!! –I fumed with anger- I was being kind to them and now they are gonna pay!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! –Change from an angel to the devil side and smiles evilly and starts typing-

They are _so_ gonna **(This is not a mistake 'gonna') **regret this.

The boys ran towards the girls. The five sisters took out their very own designed baka cannons out of nowhere (pictures on it and colours) and they lent one to Nobara-chan and they started firing.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

**9****968598975547356243879850425624987218879598954984564565842318646606584716894864231****st**** shot/30 minutes later...(My friend Sayuri123 kept on saying high numbers and ongoing during school so I got this idea from her and whatever else she says for a long time, it gets stuck in my head, so therefore I sometimes get ideas from her)**

Smoke cleared and you could see a mountain of –unrecognisable-stupid-bumpy-dumb-rude-deaf-brainless-hateful- fan boys.

I know what you are going to say. I am too harsh on them.

But that is the way of life when you mess with someone who is asking you kindly to shut up and also have a devil side that is very well hidden, that can be released when angered, especially if that person can control this story. -Turns back to the angel side-

As I was saying before I was interrupted, everyone heard that they were very cute so they were surprised that they were in their ability class and they don't want them to get hurt if they do a mission. Back to the story!

'Mess with us, meet the she-devils,' Hotaru said as she blew the smoke away from her baka cannon and they all put theirs back into this small bag which actually fitted and then they put it in their pockets. **(So it actually happened in the story okay?)** Everyone just gawked at them then Persona said, 'That reminds me. Just because they look cute and harmless doesn't mean you should underestimate them.'

'_Thanks for warning us __**after**__ half the boys nearly got killed,' _everyone thought.

The sisters and Nobara walked to the backseats and talked for a while until Persona popped out of nowhere **(again)** in front of them and startling them **(again)**. 'Sorry again but I would like to test out your skills so that I know what you can do and if you are able to do missions, so can you five please follow me out to the Northern Forest and Nobara can tag along if she wants to.'

So from there the 7 of them walked deep into the Northern forest and then Persona stopped and said 'Now tell me your alice or alices and then show me what you can do with them.'

'I have the cat and dog predisposition,' Sumire activated her alice and began running around the field as fast as lightening. I have the chemistry alice,' said Nonoko and started making some purple gurgling potion. 'I have the cooking alice,' said Anna and made kunai like cake and Nonoko poured a white and a purple mixture on them. Anna threw one at a tree and it dissolved. Purple for poisonous acid, white to make a substance become sharper and have more accuracy for the holder to throw the substance and blow up when it hit its target.

'Invention and ice alices,' Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice and took out her baka gun. Suddenly ice shards shot up behind her. 'Nullification and S.E.C alices, which stands for stealing, erase and copy.' Mikan touched Persona's arm and then she pointed at a plant which turned black and dissolved. Meaning that she copied Persona's mark of death alice.

Nobara was kind of shocked. Hotaru had the same alice as her. No wonder they weren't afraid. But that's a good thing right? It is because they became her friends right? Ne? Ne??!!

'Nice. Can you use any weapons? ,' Persona asked with an impressed expression. 'Anna and Nonoko use their alice as weapons or kunais and daggers when they ran out of ingredients to fight with. Sumire uses her fangs and claws or sai. Hotaru uses her inventions and I use my alices and a naginata,' Mikan explained.

'Can you girls fight well?'

'Yes.'

'Then let me ask you this. Will you risk your lives on a mission to protect this school, Gakuen Alice?'

'We will! ,' Anna and Nonoko shouted. 'As long there is a hospital waiting for us,' Sumire said sarcastically. 'A reward yes. No reward then no,' Hotaru said in her monotone. 'If we can protect our special ones then count us in! ,' our excited Mikan said excitedly.

'Well there is a reward for each mission you complete, there is a hospital and it is the whole school you will be protecting. So does that mean that's a yes? ,' Persona asked and they nodded. 'You will start doing missions after you have disguises that I'll give you and then I'll tell you how to do them.'

Before the girls could ask him any questions the bell rang and they have to go to their other ability classes. They said goodbye to Nobara and Persona then left.

'Ice princess you have befriended wonderful friends,' Nobara turned to Persona and said, 'I know. They are very nice to me.'

'You should go back to class now Nobara.' 'Hai,' Nobara walked back to the classroom. Persona was left muttering to himself.

'........-------. She is just like them. She has the same last name and response as Mikan when she was asked to protect someone but she asked **me **to help her protect someone. They could be related. Also ---- could be related to Natsume before she lost her memory! I'll need to investigate more on both the Hyuuga and the Sakura family,' Persona **yet again** disappeared to somewhere.

What is going on?

Who is she?

How is this girl related to the Sakuras'?

Does Natsume have a relative?

Who knows? Find out yourselves on the next chapter or later or not at all in this story. It could be another story that you must read to complete this mystery. But! You must finish this first before you read the other or else the fun would be ruined.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MUST READ!! **

**Me: I take forever to write stories now!**

**I just had tests!**

**The teachers made us have more homework before the tests.**

**WRITER'S BLOCK!!! It's so sad. It is very contagious these days.....**

**COMPULSORY FOR YOU TO READ!!**

**Nonoko: Anyways we would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**Anna: -Opens a scroll and starts reading-**

**ShiroNekoBeAware****: Me: Yes like the twins**

**Anna & Nonoko: -gasp- We three might be triplets!**

**Me: I thought you two were twins!!**

**Anna & Nonoko: It could happen you know.**

**konnie****: I am continuing but WRITER'S BLOCK!!! –Sob, sob-**

**Taeniaea****: Thanks!**

**sakuraaimier****: Yup it was Persona that's why I made the word 'yet again' bold.**

**bloodyrosey****: Forgive me!**

**Anna: ....and that's all. –Rolls up the scroll and threw it away somewhere with the other scrolls and scripts-**

**IMPORTANT**** & YOU MUST READ IT!!**

**Me: Oh yea for the last line for this chapter, '**You must finish this first before you read the other or else the fun would be ruined,' **it means that you should read my stories that is like a sequel of this one by one or else it won't make sense.**

**By the way I already started the sequel for this story. (Meaning the other half of this story) After reading that DON'T, DON'T even think about going to my list of stories to find the sequel! **

**I'll have to tell that to the other people reading my other story. You were suppose to choose one of the stories and stick with it till the end **_**then**_** read the other one so when you read the sequel to connect the two stories, it will make sense. That's all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Competition

**Me:**** Hey! Long time no update! Everybody say STUFF YOU TESTS, and homework… Thank you for reviewing my story and supporting me! If you didn't know what was the 2****nd**** secret was, it was that Mikan and Hotaru have more than one alice.**

**Thank you for your patience, enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 7**

**The Competition**

Mikan walked into her dorm where all her sisters were waiting drinking tea or whatever that was in their cups.

'Sorry I'm late! ,' Mikan quickly joined her sisters.

'Come more quickly next time! ,' Sumire then drank something to calm herself down.

'Now everyone is here, I want to discuss about the website competition,' Hotaru said in a serious voice so they all stared at her and waited for her to continue.

'The filming I had tried filming before didn't work because Luna was in it so we have to start it over again and we **must **win,' they all sweat dropped, knowing their older sister's intentions.

They started discussing what they were going to do each.

Hotaru & Sumire will gather information.

Anna & Nonoko will design the website.

Mikan will take pictures and videos of the school.

The next day, they asked what Nobara wants to do, she chose to help Mikan. They all split up to do what they were going to do.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Sumire prepare to infiltrate the building,' Hotaru took out a very complex invention and laid it on the ground.

'Right,' she activated her alice.

'Let's go,' Hotaru pressed a button on her invention and a rope shot up with an anchor at its end. It automatically sealed itself onto a bar which was on the roof.

Hotaru started climbing on the wall with the rope up the building, followed by Sumire, who made sure Hotaru doesn't fall.

It made them look like thieves, ninjas or secret agents when they did that.

Hotaru went past 4 windows and then she stopped at the 5th one. She checked if anyone was in the room then opened the window with another invention and jumped inside.

She waved her hand outside the window to signal Sumire that it was safe to go inside.

Sumire jumped in as well and saw that Hotaru was looking through the bookshelf.

'We have succeeded in infiltrating the high school principle's office,' Hotaru stated.

'I'll search this side and you will search over there,' they both busied themselves in big piles of books.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Nonoko! What are we going to design for the web? ,'Anna shouted as she came in their study room with a tray of cookies and two cups of juice.

'No idea…..I think we have to wait for the others to finish off their part so we can decide what colour or theme to make it as,' Nonoko took a cookie and ate it.

'So…..what are we going to do?'

'Laze around, write down plans, sleep….eat? ,'Nonoko ate another cookie.

'Good ideas…..want to play playstation2 with me? ,'then they played and lazed around.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan and Nobara were walking around the school, taking pictures of the views of each part of the school.

'Should we go to the Northern Forest and take pictures of it? ,'Nobara asked.

'Oh that place…,' memories flowed through her mind about her and her sisters transforming and when they went in further, a certain bear beat her up.

'Ok…..let's go! ,'Mikan walked towards the Northern Forest, trying her best to not show that she was scared.

'Mikan-chan! Wait for me! ,' Nobara quickly ran after Mikan into the forest.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the end of the day, they had all gathered at Sakura's living room with all the things they had collected many things to put on their web.

'So first up, Sumire and I have recorded all the data about the school onto this USB,' Hotaru held up her purple USB and plugged it into their computer. A lot of data appeared on the computer and before they could read it, Hotaru quickly deleted all the files that they should not be looking at, such as top secret things.

When they were allowed to look, they saw all the students, teachers and other people in Gakuen Alice.

'Wow! This is a lot! ,'Mikan said.

'Did you think of anything for the web design? ,'Sumire asked Anna.

Anna and Nonoko looked away guiltily.

'What about you Nobara-chan? ,'Anna quickly changed the subjected and Nonoko mouthed good thinking to Anna.

'We took a lot of pictures,' Nobara and Mikan showed the rest the photos they took.

'Not bad, now we just have to put them all together and form a website,' Hotaru said and they all worked together until at 9pm Nobara went back to her room.

Mikan and her sisters worked throughout the night and slept at 11:53pm.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Good morning Natsume,' Ruka greeted as Natsume came in.

'Hn,' he replied to his best friend.

Koko, Yu and Mochu came in and they sat in their seats.

They talked together with Natsume not participating in the conversation but listening at the sidelines.

Suddenly the door was slammed open right when the bell ringed and Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko came in. Their fan boys were yelling for their attention. All 5 of them turned and pointed their baka guns at them and they stopped immediately.

Their eyes were black as if they were lacking sleep. Everyone knows how short-tempered and grumpy a tired person can be so their fan boys quietly walked away and acted like nothing happened.

They sat in their seats with a dark aura eliminating from them except for Mikan, who just went to sleep instantly. The fan boys were staring at Mikan until they met the eyes of her older sisters.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan woke up by Anna's gentle shake and rubbed her eyes.

'-yawn- Good morning.'

'Come on, we need to finish off our website,' Hotaru quickly urged them out the classroom to meet up with Nobara and they quickly finished off what they left off from yesterday and sent it to:

'IamtheprincipleofGakuenAliceandILOVECOOKIES!!.com' **(This is the real email thing because I made a mistake in chapter 5……even though it's not real……)**

They felt happy with what they done and were all being lazy at the sister's living room. Feeling very refreshed, they all watched TV and ate snacks.

Nobara felt something was wrong and spoke.

'Hey, don't you think we are forgetting something?'

They all went brainstorming through their minds to think of what was **so important** that they forgot.

'………AH!! JIN JIN'S HOMEWORK!!!!!! ,'all five of them yelled and in 1 second, they all had their homework out in front of them, scribbling furiously fast.

Nobara sweat dropped at them, unlike somebody, she had finished her homework before she came.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**20 minutes ago….**

A certain raven haired boy slept on a tree branch with his beloved manga book on face. Under the tree, was a blonde boy feeding his little bunny a carrot. Koko, Yu and Mochu were playing cards.

It went like this.

'-munch, munch-.'

'Diamond four.'

'Spade five.'

'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.'

'-munch, munch-.'

'Ten clubs.'

'Pass.'

'Zzzzzzzz-snort-.'

'-nibble, nibble.'

'Heart ace.'

'Bomb.'

'Yu! Why did you do that! I was about to win! ,'Koko whined.

'Sorry!'

'Pay up,' Mochu held out his hand and Koko slapped down 50 rabbits onto his hand unhappily and muttered something under his breath.

Unknown to them all, small flies were resting near them. Their eyes zoomed in and out, taking photos and videos.

**Somewhere else**

Hotaru was typing on her laptop that had a screen full of pictures and videos of the boys. Oh how happy she was, she could sell these to their fan girls for profit and at the same time she is creating a video about the school.

Stopping for a while to take a sip of tea as the screen was filling up.

Placing the cup onto the plate, she smiled a very evil smile and kept on moving things here then there.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was finally the last day of the competition and they handed their form in.

'Everyone please settle down,' Narumi said as the bell rang. He was wearing one of his purple French outfits that make him look very gay indeed.

'For today, you are to do a report about a topic in a group I assign you to.'

Mikan looked out the window where trees were swaying in the wind and birds tweeting. She looked away from the window and her eyes landed on Natsume. His face was covered by his manga book but she knew he was sleeping. His chest went up and down. He looked **so** cute. She suddenly wanted to hug him but then she thought about what happened with Bear……

**Flashback**

Mikan had entered the Northern forest with Nobara, taking pictures of the scenery. They arrived at a little cottage which Mr Bear lives in. Mikan tried to stay as far away as she can, but for some reason, god was not on her side and rain just suddenly pours down.

'Mikan-chan, let's take refuge in here,' Nobara took her hand and led her inside the cottage. Mikan knew she was in deep trouble now that they were inside the violent creature's home.

'Mikan-chan! Look over here,' Mikan turned around and saw the cutest sleeping teddy bear in the whole wide world.

Acting on instincts, she took hold of it and hugged it tightly while yelling, 'Kyaah!!! It's so cute!!! ,' jumps around and she buried her face into the fur.

Suddenly there was a shiny glint on bear's eye and Mikan stopped moving and turned pale. From outside the cottage, you could hear Bear punching something or more like **somebody, **Mikan groaning in pain and Nobara yelling her name. Of course nobody was injured too badly…..well Mikan was but she used her copied healing alice.

**End of Flashback**

'Mikan-chan, since you just love staring at Natsume-kun, why don't you two be in the same group? ,' Mikan awoke from her daydream and she was facing an awake Natsume who had a 'you-do-know-it-is-rude-to-stare' face.

'You two will also be with Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Mochu, Yuu and Koko.'

'What-'

'kind-'

'of-'

'retarded-'

'group-'

'is-'

'this!!!! ,' Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Mochu shouted in sync. The ones in the group who didn't shout just sighed, knowing that it will be a lot of trouble working together.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: I finally finished this chapter after like….months!!**

**Mikan: We really thank you for being patient and the reviews!**

**Hotaru: We nearly reached 60 reviews.**

**Anna: Sakura-chan must be very happy!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Nonoko: Please do review after reading.**

**Hotaru: I'll pay you 1 rabbit for each review you give us after you finish reading this, if you don't review I'll give you the baka gun special.**

**Me: First she tries to bribe you with less amount of money and now she is threatening you…..-talks to herself- -sweatdrops-**

**Me: Well please come back again when I update, even though you'll die if you won't review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Results

**Me: Hey everyone!! Thankyou for reviewing!!!! I'm using my free time to type this. Really happy when I got 3 mails at once from fan fiction about the reviews when I logged on msn!!! ******

**Mikan: Sakura-chan is so happy today isn't she?**

**Hotaru: No she isn't. She is really angry right now because of her homework.**

**Nonoko: Sakura-chan!! Do your best!!!**

**Anna: Don't give up!!**

**Me: Thankyou so much!! –Felt so touched and cried-**

**Sumire: Now we will answer a question asked by Amethyst-Crystal.**

**Q. u know where u said the boys were playing cards. is it the card game Killer**

**A. I have no idea actually………it was a game of big 2 I think………..might have different kinds of names……**

**Me: Well that's all folks!! Enjoy!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Secret Powers Chapter 8**

**Results**

**Recap**

'_What-'_

'_kind-'_

'_of-'_

'_retarded-'_

'_group-'_

'_is-'_

'_this!!!! ,' Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Mochu shouted in sync. The ones in the group who didn't shout just sighed, knowing that it will be a lot of trouble working together._

**End of Recap**

**Start of Chapter**

'Sensei?'

'Hmmm?'

'Why did you put them together when you knew they won't get along? ,'Yu asked, being the class representative he is.

'Saaa……..'

Narumi-sensei and all the other students stared and sweat dropped at the very awkward group split into two groups of girls on the right side and boys on the other with a very heavy atmosphere among them.

'Okay, okay, please stop being gloomy and start working together! ,' Narumi clapped his hands.

'No,' they all replied.

'If you don't do this, I'll give you really bad mark,' he tries again to convince them.

'Don't care,' Natsume said and continued to read his precious manga book.

'I don't want to work with that perv but I also don't want to have bad grades,' Mikan discussed with herself.

'I always get bad marks,' Koko with his forever smiling face reminded Narumi.

'Too much trouble,' Mochu commented.

'Boring,' Sumire told him.

'We don't know what to do…….,' Anna and Nonoko both said.

'I don't mind,' Hotaru said as she made designs for her new inventions.

'If I work with them then Sakura-san will take photos if me and sell them! See! ,'Ruka held out a photo of him playing animals.

'It's your fault that you got caught easily,' Hotaru said in monotone.

'See how many photos I managed to take,' she took out a whole album of Ruka's pictures.

'S-s-sa-sakura-san!!! Give them back!!! ,'Ruka chased Hotaru out the classroom and from the windows you could see Hotaru riding on her hover scooter. Everyone sweat dropped.

'Sensei, shouldn't you show them the way around the school? ,'Mochu asked.

'Baka, we already know, after all we did transfer here from another Gakuen Alice,' Sumire told him.

'Don't call me that you permed girl!'

'What did you call me!!? ,'Sumire slammed her hands on the table and had a glaring contest with Mochu.

Natsume stood out and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

'Oi, Natsume! What are you doing?! ,'Mikan shouted to him.

'Skipping class of course you idiot,' he answered back and disappeared from view.

'I'm not an idiot you idiot!!!'

'Ah…. I have to think of a plan to make them all get along….,' Narumi said to himself.

'Kokocrunch, try the cookies I made today,' Anna gave Koko a cookie and he ate it.

'Iincho! Doesn't this smell lovely? ,'Nonoko shoved a potion under Yu's nose.

'_Well at least some of them are getting along…_,' Narumi thought.

'I tried making something new to eat, so how does it taste?'

Koko's face turned blue and fell down onto the ground, still smiling.

'Huh? Maybe I put in some wrong ingredients. Come on, I need your opinion,' Anna then dragged Koko somewhere.

As for Yu, he suddenly felt ill and ran towards the hospital with Nonoko behind him yelling, 'Iincho! Are you ok! I'm sorry!!!'

'_They act like a pair of couples…,_' Narumi thought.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the end everyone other then that group started doing their work assigned by Narumi. Mikan and her sisters had walked onto a field of grass and lay down on their backs comfortably. They stared at the sky and lazed around.

'Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! Sumire-chan! Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! ,'Nobara came running to them. She stopped in front of then huffing and puffing.

'Hello Nobara-chan! What's wrong? ,'Mikan asked.

'-huff- They are –puff- going to announce –huff- the results at the –puff- cafeteria,' Nobara explained between breaths.

'Really!!? Let's go quickly!! ,'they all dragged Nobara to the cafeteria. Everyone there was waiting for the teachers to announce the results of the competition through the speakers.

'Excuse me everyone. This is Narumi-sensei. I am about to announce the results of the competition. I'm going to announce the top ten starting from the bottom. In tenth place is-'

Everyone waited for their leader name to be called out and there were screams of happiness as they were called out in a place in the top ten.

'In third place is Obu Kira's group!!!! **(random name…..)'**

There were shouts of joy somewhere in the cafeteria.

'Hotaru.'

'What? ,'Hotaru answered Mikan.

'What if we are not in second place or the first place? ,'Mikan asked innocently.

'I'll personally kill you all,' Hotaru said in a very calm and yet scary voice and made Mikan shivered. She then started wishing with all her might that they will come second or first.

'In second place is Ando Tsubasa's group!!!!'

'Oh my gosh!! It's Tsubasa-sempai's group,' Mikan yelled enthusiastically.

'Who is Tsubasa Mikan-chan? ,'Nonoko and Anna asked in sync.

'He is my sempai in the special ability class,' Mikan explained.

'Oh,' all her sisters said.

'Finally! In first place is…….,' there was a sound of drum roll and then silence.

Suspenseful silence……..

Veeerrryyy suspenseful silence……

-cricket,cricket-

………..THAT'S IT!!!!!! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!!!!! SOMEONE SHOUT AT NARUMI TO CONTINUE!!!!

'Stop making the suspense so long you stupid gay teacher!!!! ,'some random person shouted angrily.

Thankyou!!! Maybe calling him stupid and gay is a bit too much…..nah.

'Ok, ok. No need to call me stupid and gay. So the first place is!'

Everyone waited.

'Hotaru Imai's group!!!!'

Mikan gasped. Anna and Nonoko were jumping with delight.

'What's wrong with Mikan? ,'Nobara asked Hotaru.

'Slow reaction,' she replied, smiling with her evil grin.

Slowly the information was processed in Mikan's mind and then she shrieked with happiness and started jumping happily along with her two sisters.

'Could the top three winners please come to the staff room to receive your prizes?! ,' everyone in the top three groups rushed towards the staffroom.

'Ah! Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai! ,'Mikan waved to a blue haired guy wearing a beanie and has a star under his eye and a reddish pinkish haired girl.

'Yo! If it isn't our little Mikan,' Tsubasa greeted them.

'Congratulations on coming first,' Misaki congratulated her and Mikan thanked her.

'Erm…where is the rest of your group? ,'Mikan asked.

'They are coming soon because we were separated when we heard the announcement of the winners,' Tsubasa explained.

'Oh,' just when she said that her sisters caught up with her.

'Let me introduce you guys. They are my sisters Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. This is Nobara-chan. Everyone, they are Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai,' Mikan told them.

'Nice to meet you,' they all greeted each other.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon Tsubasa's group came and they introduced themselves. The third overall group winner came.

'Shouldn't we knock on the door? ,'Hotaru suggested and everyone agreed. Hotaru knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Hotaru opened the door and-

'-boom, boom- Congratulations for being the top three winners!!! ,'Narumi had shouted while the other teachers threw confetti everywhere ending up with an angry Hotaru having confetti all over her head.

'I wonder if I am allowed to kill a teacher,' Hotaru said, pointing her baka gun at Narumi.

'Ehehehehe. Gomen, gomen. Anyway, the second and third place winners will get their prizes sent to their dorms tomorrow, so you are dismissed and may the first placed winners please stay behind,' everyone went except for Hotaru's group.

'Okay girls, please choose your prizes and write them down here next to your names. I'll send them to your dorm tomorrow after I order them along with your rabbits. Ok? ,'Narumi explained.

'Ok.'

And this was what they wrote:

_Hotaru – a laptop that has 1000 GB_

_Sumire – mobile with lots of credits_

_Anna – a very big fridge that can freeze something in one second_

_Nonoko – waterproof mechanical goggles that has x-ray vision, night vision etc_

_Mikan – Nintendo Ds with games included please_

_Nobara – a 16GB iPod touch_

'Wow, you girls sure have a lot of expensive things you want…,' Narumi sweat dropped at their list.

'Sorry girls but your prizes will be received in a week because you want such stuff.'

'That's fine.'

'Okay, you are dismissed now,' they walked out the staffroom.

'I have to go somewhere now so I'll see you guys sometime during lunch next time we meet,' Nobara said.

'Ok, bye.' Nobara then walked away from them.

'What now? ,'Mikan asked.

'We practice fighting in our transformation? ,'Nonoko suggested.

'Actually that is not a bad idea,' Sumire said.

'Why don't we go now? ,'Anna said.

'Then we will go deeper into the forest instead so no one will see us since its still daytime,' Hotaru started walking towards the northern forest.

'Doesn't that mean we will meet Mr Bear? ,'Mikan said in a scared voice.

'Don't worry. We will walk around his house so we won't meet him,' was what Hotaru had said but as they walked further in they saw Mr Bear cleaning the ground with its broom.

'I though you said we will avoid Mr Be-,'Mikan shouted but Hotaru covered her mouth.

'Shut up if you don't want to attract Mr Bear's attention. Follow me and walk quietly away from Mr Bear,' Hotaru began tiptoeing away from the dangerous stuffed doll and the others followed suite. They somehow survived and walked into a huge area of grass with no trees.

**(I changed the way of them shouting out their transformation because it sounds cooler this way! Hope you know by now who is who….)**

'Perfect place to practice. Let's go! Sakuras I call forth thee!'

'Butterflies I call forth thee.'

'Clovers I call forth thee!'

'Droplets I call forth thee!'

'Hearts I call forth thee!'

'ANGEL TRANSFORMATION!!! ,'they shouted and lights enveloped them. Once the light has disappeared, they all had angel wings. Mikan's were light pink, Hotaru's were light purple, Sumire's were light green, Nonoko's were light blue and Anna's were light red.

'Bet you can't catch me! ,'Mikan flew high into the sky.

'I bet I can! ,'Anna followed her.

'I'm coming too! ,'Nonoko also flew after them.

'Want to have a spar? ,'Hotaru asked Sumire.

'Sure,' Sumire took out her pair of sai **(please look on Wikipedia for more information)** while Hotaru took out a mechanical sword. They flew up high and started clashing against each other. You can call this the air fight. They were quite fast so you can't really see them as well as the younger three who are racing against each other.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: Hope you liked it. I hate myself for always creating new stories all the time……..**

**Review Please!**


End file.
